


The Devil Made Me Do It

by Erandri



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Oblivious Steve, Office Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Danny, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started as an accident, but at the end of the month when Danny had practically emptied Steves desk of supplies without him noticing, he knew that he couldn't let his partner's inattention slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Diabeł Mnie Do Tego Namówił](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420961) by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick)



> This fic was inspired by the [Tumblr post](http://whatifmcdanno.tumblr.com/post/130553178307/what-if-because-steve-barely-uses-the-equipment) 'What if… because Steve barely uses the equipment he has in his office, Danny began to slowly steal the items in there and put them in his own office taking one thing per day (the rest of the team knew he was doing it) until Steve finally noticed weeks later.'
> 
> A/N: I feel like Steve is a little OOC but I like how the story turned out so I'm not gonna worry about it.

It all started as an accident.

One day Danny ran out of staples so, rather than going to the supply closet all the way across the building, he took the box from Steve’s office. Then about a week later, Grace was working on a school project while he finished up paperwork and she wanted highlighters, and not the plain yellow highlighters that he already had, she wanted them in as many colors that she could get. So once again he found himself raiding Steve’s office for the big box of highlighters and _why_ people needed them in so many colors was beyond him.

It kept going from there. Whenever Danny needed something he would get it from Steve’s office and if Steve needed something then Danny figured that he could restock from the supplies closet himself. It was a small price for Steve to pay for nearly getting him shot at- or worse- nearly every day.

It was a month later when Danny was rifling through Steve’s drawers for paper clips when he noticed it. Steve’s desk was practically empty. All the extra paper, staples, pens, everything was gone. The only thing in the drawers was a couple of energy bars and files for their current cases. That’s when it hit Danny that Steve had no idea that his stuff was going missing.

And Danny just _had_ to make him pay for that lack of attention.

\---

Chin caught him the next day as he was smuggling out one of Steve’s model ships.

It was small and had been tucked away in a corner so he thought it wouldn’t be easily missed. He moved in as soon as Steve left the office for the bathroom and grabbed the ship off of the shelf, quickly making his retreat, only to come face to face with Chin outside the door. The two men stared at each other for a second, one with a file in his hand, the other with a replica schooner, and an awkward silence spread between them before Danny made the first move.

“Is, uh… you need Steve to sign that?” he fumbled, acutely aware of the piece of plastic in his hands.

“Uh… yeah, I need him to sign off before I submit it to the judge,” Chin’s gaze flitted between Danny and the boat before he continued, “So, you take up an interest in model boats lately?”

“What? Oh, it’s um… it’s for an experiment.” 

The pause between them dragged on for what felt like an eternity before Chin gave a small nod and a “Carry on then” in response.

\---

It took another two days for Kono to catch on and that was only because she had been out of the office while Danny had been pilfering his new office decorations.

“Hey Danny,” she started and he looked up from the paperwork he was reading over for her.

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t those Steve’s?” she pointed to the table behind his desk where he was well on his way to collecting a small armada of model ships.

“Yep.”

“Does Steve know that you have them?”

He finished reading over the page and handed it back to her before replying, devilish grin firmly in place, “Nope.”

He might have felt a little bad then, until Kono gave him a sly grin of her own and said, “You know I can help you take the couch if you want.”

\---

It had been two weeks now and Danny couldn’t tell if Steve genuinely didn’t notice that his things were missing or if he was just messing with Danny. It would have been hard not to notice, Danny had taken a half dozen of his model ships, three framed awards, and his American flag. All of which were now proudly displayed in Danny’s office. Still they had been overloaded this week, and sometimes Steve had a hard time seeing the forest through the trees.

So Danny decided to go big.

Chin returned from lunch that day to see Kono and Danny struggling to slide Steve’s couch into Kono’s office and nearly pulled a muscle from laughing so hard.

\---

After Steve had failed to notice the missing couch, they created a list of what items Danny would take and started betting on when their fearless leader would finally notice. Chin put his money down for when Danny would take the big battleship behind the desk next Tuesday, Kono held out for when they would take one of his bookshelves on Friday. Danny, ever faithful in his partner, bet that he wouldn’t notice anything until next Monday when they had agreed to call it quits and just take his whole desk out of the room.

 _How_ they would do that was still to be determined, but they were working it out.

\---

Danny was starting to genuinely worry about Steve. It had been days since he and Kono moved the couch, Steve’s office was continually getting emptier, and Steve still had yet to say anything. So Danny had continued his daily raids and gotten a chair, now tucked away neatly in the corner of his quickly cluttering office, and another flag, proudly displayed next to the one he stole the week previous, for his troubles.

He, along with Chin and Kono, had also taken to watching Steve like a hawk every time he went into his office. Every time they waited with baited breath for Steve to react to something missing and every time he was too wrapped up in his file or in too much of a rush to actually take a look around.

\---

Monday morning was dragging on and Danny was willing for anything to make the slew of paperwork stop. He and Chin were entering data into the tech table and Kono was in her office filling out late requisition forms from their last case. Steve was in his office staring at his computer like he had a personal vendetta against it.

They kept like that for most of the morning, each doing their work and occasionally looking up at their boss.

Danny had just looked up from the table to give his eyes a rest from pouring over old crime scene photos when he saw it. Steve had torn his attention away from his computer and opened up his top drawer, the one that until two weeks ago had held an assortment of pens, and had a confused look on his face. He closed the drawer and opened the one below it only for his frown to deepen. Danny grabbed Chins shoulder to get his attention and stared rapt at the proceedings before him. Chin was about to complain to Danny about breaking his concentration when he noticed where Danny was staring. Chin immediately stood up and the two watched in anticipation.

Steve had given up on searching the left side of his desk for whatever he needed and turned to the right side, shuffling around the few papers here and there, when Kono noticed the two men staring. She stood up and left her office, standing just outside of her door so as not to distract Steve from his revelations. They each held their breath as Steve looked up and glanced around his office, slowly taking in the remodel that had been weeks in the making. Steve spun around the room one last time before he abruptly stopped, eyes focused on the flags in Danny’s office.

The office was so silent that Danny could practically hear everything fall into place in Steve’s head and couldn’t help his startled jump when Steve shot up out of his seat yelling. His cry of “Danny” was still echoing through the halls when Steve yanked open the door to his office and thundered towards Danny. Danny had his wallet halfway open, ready to hand over a twenty into Chin’s waiting hand when Steve stopped toe to toe with him. Danny would have been terrified by the look in Steve’s eyes if he didn’t find the whole thing so funny. Thankfully, Steve’s impending scolding was cut off by Kono.

“Come _on_ Boss, you couldn’t have waited three more days! I wanted that forty bucks to go shopping!”

Steve’s glare quickly cut her off before he turned back to Danny, “You are going to everything back _exactly_ where you got it from Daniel.”

“Sir, yes Sir,” Danny said and gave a salute which had Chin stifling giggles and Kono grinning like the cat that got the canary.

\---

Kono and Danny collapsed down onto the couch in Steve’s refurbished office, exhausted from the heavy lifting. As Chin hung up the last award frame Danny smiled and said, “So how long do you think it will take him to notice that I switched our desk chairs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.erandri.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] The Devil Made Me Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421822) by [Alliemackenzie28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28)




End file.
